ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 292 (1st December 1987)
Plot Mary refuses to leave Annie's side now that she has her back. Dot avoids Colin, blaming him for her arrest. Den asks Sharon to spend Christmas with him. Ian tells Pat he feels down since Tina has gone. Pat suggests Ian tries advertising for a relationship if he feels desperate. Dot is still annoyed with Charlie; she quickly forgives him when he buys her flowers, but then goes back to being annoyed with him. Colin calls Graham to his flat for a chat. Chris eyes up an old car dealers and thinks it has potential. He also expresses interest in buying Number 5, although his interest quickly fades when he sees Darren walking from the house with squatters. Charlie pesters Darren, in search of some business for quick cash. Lou complains she has no one to talk to now Naima has gone. Arthur tells Lou he and Pauline are considering accepting a new lodger, although Lou disapproves of the idea as she does not want to talk to a stranger. Darren phones someone and tells them to bring videos over to the Square, unaware that Carmel has heard his conversation. She is unimpressed with him, fearing what he could do to her reputation in the Square. Rezaul reopens the shop and Ian expresses interest in a part-time job. Colin sees Brad with Den as he leaves the flat with Graham. Graham tells Colin to steer clear of Brad, but not to call the police on him either. Chris tells Sue about his new business venture, and reckons her and Ali may be able to get involved when he is visiting Stockport once the business is up and running. Angie tells Sharon Willmott-Brown is shutting The Dagmar on Christmas Day so they can spend it together, leaving Sharon in a predicament as to who she spends the day with. Colin invites Barry to a gay night at The Dagmar but Barry is not interested, wanting to go clubbing instead. Brad follows Colin wherever he goes. Pat tells Kathy about Ian's loneliness. Dot searches for Charlie, wanting to make amends with him, but she cannot find him anywhere. Colin goes to the gay night at The Dagmar and Graham catches Brad leaving. Chris befriends Arthur and the pair drink together. Dot finds Charlie and begs him not to leave her again. She gives him £10 and he tells her he will consider staying. Graham walks Colin home from The Dagmar, but Colin cannot find his house keys. Brad stares at Colin and Graham from his car as they stare back. Cast Regular cast *Colin - Michael Cashman *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Lou - Anna Wing *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Darren - Gary McDonald *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Chris - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as "Mr Smith") *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Barry - Gary Hailes *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Graham - Gary Webster *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Gerry - Jason Watkins Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *23B Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I don't want you to go, Charlie.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes